Five Nights at Treasure Island
Five Nights at Treasure Island is a fan game created by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. The game takes inspiration from the indie game ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' and the creepypasta, Abandoned by Disney. The game's last release was an unstable remastered demo (1.0). A trailer was released on Puritysin's channel at 00:30 (UTC) on April 2nd, 2015. The former Wiki of the game announced that it would be closing June 23, 2015, and the future of the game was at stake. However, the next day Tia announced in a blog post that a new wiki would be made and that the game would live on under a new development team. From that point on, the game became the first part of a trilogy of Disney games called Project D.I.. On August 30, 2015, Tia announced that Project D.I. was canceled for good. __TOC__ Gameplay The setting is in the forgotten Disney attraction "Treasure Island". The player works as an intern for a research team, and cannot leave their office except during Pirate Caverns. They have access to ten security cameras, and must monitor the facility using them. The costumes found in the facility roam around at night, and must be monitored by the player. If a mascot enters the office, the player must immediately open the monitor and disable one of the security cameras, luring the mascot away. Failing to do this in time will result in the player's death. A new mechanic called Power will be added in Remastered 2.0, in which the player can shut off the power in Treasure Island to restart all the security cameras. It is highly advised as a last resort by Matthew, the game's creator, as the power takes one and a half in-game hours to come back on. Plot You play as a night-watch intern named Jake Smith as he tries to survive through five nights at the abandoned Disney attraction Treasure Island. Jake was hired as an intern to collect data from the location, before a research team brings over more supplies from Alabama to investigate the attraction. Two people, namely Greg and Lisa, will leave voicemails providing information on how to pass through all the nights. However, the costumes at the location are somehow alive and mobile, and will attempt to harm Jake if they encounter him. Therefore, if a mascot enters Jake's office, the player must open the monitor and disable one of the cameras. This creates a loud noise in the room the camera is in, which can lure the costume away. The camera will automatically turn back on after roughly 30 to 40 seconds. Using this knowledge given to him from the Phone Callers, Jake must survive against Photo-Negative Mickey, Disembodied, Goofy, and several other hostile costumes, from 12:00 midnight to 6:00 a.m. Changes between remastered and original versions *Photo-Negative Mickey no longer disappears from camera view. *A new suit, Suicide Mouse, was added. *New locations, such as the Broadcasting Room, were added. *A new feature called Hiding was added. *Oswald no longer appears in the main menu. *When the player gets killed by one of the suits, static will play. *In the remastered 1.0 version, the game had more color than the original. 2017 Alpha Version. Recently, on AnArt1996's deviantart, a new Alpha build of a new fully designed Five Nights at Treasure Island had recently been uploaded on thhe 28th October 2017. The game features new designed rooms, edited versions of the locations from the Remastered 2.0. As well as including a new range of new designs for the characters. A new mechanic was recently put in as well, where the player would have to press SPACE to shut the Office doors to stop the suits from entering, and instead press SHIFT to shut off the cameras. So far, the only active characters are Photo-Negative Mickey and Oswald. With brief appearances from Photo-Negative Minnie and The Face. This version was announced as cancelled during a livestream about the game, due to GameMaker not cooperating with Anart. 2019 Final Version In April of 2019, a indie development group called Radiance had announced they would officially be taking on the game https://gamejolt.com/games/officialtreasureisland/222994/devlog/treasure-island-2019-yzjgmuqv, and completing it. Not much is known about the final game so far, and only the new designs for Photo-Negative Mickey and Oswald have been revealed, as well as a new updated office. Category:Games Category:Browser Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island